


"You're jealous, aren't you?"

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: another 15 minute prompt that I am not sure about, so I'll let you be the judge.





	"You're jealous, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> another 15 minute prompt that I am not sure about, so I'll let you be the judge.

No.8 “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

A moan. Her moan. “57? That is the 57th time she has texted you in what? 37 hours?” John was fuming. “You are jealous, aren't you?” Sherlock asked him in a steady voice that didn't betray his nerves. Why would John be jealous of the woman texting him? “Oh, picked up on that did you? Yes, I am and you know what? I am tired of this.” John said as he paced the floor of their shared living room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued: “When we met you explicitly stated that you considered yourself married to your work, so why are you receiving 57 texts from a woman who changed her ringtone to a recording of her moan? I thought girlfriends weren't your area? What changed? Did it really take a bloody dominatrix to change that? Is she the one who can finally make you realise your body is far more than just transport?” he sighed. He knew he should probably stop talking now, before he revealed any more of his own emotions for the detective. Then however, hadn't it been completely obvious how he felt for the brilliant, infuriating self-diagnosed sociopath currently sitting in front of him? 

“John, I -”, but John cut him off before he could explain himself. “No, Sherlock, let me finish. I thought there was something going on between us. I have been so obviously smitten with you that every single one of my girlfriends have told me to fucking get a grip and ask you out. Even strangers think we are a couple, which you have never denied by the way, despite the fact that you rally in informing everyone of how big of an idiot they are and that they never observe situations correctly, so why are you torturing me like this? Asking me if I am jealous when you should damn well know it.” His voice had become quieter and softer at the end of his speech and now he was staring into the impossibly blue eyes of the man he had been in love with for way too long now. Those blue eyes stared back as if searching for something. “John, I – I really had no idea.” John scoffs. “No, really, you know I am no expert on feelings, that's your field of expertise. Those texts, however, they don't mean anything. I never even answer them. I – I am in love with you John Watson and I am extremely sorry to have caused you unnecessary pain. What I said when we first met was what I believed to be true at the time, but since you became a part of my life I have realised how wrong I have been. Had I known you were still interested I would have said something sooner...” Sherlock trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He had already said more than he ever thought he would say about this specific topic. John, though, didn't need any more words from him for now and just grabbed Sherlock by the chin, guiding his head down and pressing his lips on the lush ones of the detective.


End file.
